Link: amor inmortal
by Mirialia Paolini
Summary: Perdio a su amor, perdio su mortalidad, ahora vaga en la oscuridad en busca de su amor perdido y deseando venganza contra el ser que le arrebato ambas cosas. Es universo alternativo de mi fic de ocarina del tiempo
1. Prologo de la leyenda

Disclaimer: La leyenda de Zelda es propiedad de Shigeru Miyamoto, basada en Gabriel: amor inmortal propiedad creo que de chayanne aunque no estoy segura. hecha sin fin de lucro

espero que les guste esta historia, denme su opiniones acerca de Link como un inmortal espero les guste

Link: un amor inmortal

Prologo

Hyrule, un lugar lleno de misterios y magia que también guarda un poco de secreto en especial a la luna, quien guarda una leyenda de un amor que después de la muerte sigue vivo en quienes han visto a esta pareja que solo se les ve en las noches de una luna llena en una casa que no está habitada, y se oye una hermosa canción que emite una voz femenina

Una canción que vieneas desde épocas medievales:

Cada dia rece para encontrar el amor

entonces mire en tus ojios y descubri que

algo cambiaba mi vida

transformando la oscuridad en luz

Cuando estoy contigo me siento viva

Siento que vivo en el cielo

Tu haces que todo lo malo sea correcto

Se que te podre amor por siempre

aunque despues tu ya no estes aqui

No hay nada que yo desee cambiar en ti

Y mi vida nunca fue igual sin ti

Haces que las nubes de lluvia se vayan

Trayendome luz de sol siempre

Contigo la vida es maravillosa, haciendome desear estar

juntos para siempre

Cuando estoy contigo me siento vivo

Siento que vivo en el cielo

Tu haces que todo lo malo sea correcto

Se que te podre amor por siempre

En tus brazos se que el amor no se va

Tu me das fuerza para continuar

Yo se que no estare sola mientras estes conmigo

solo quienes hayan amado como una sola alma volveran a estar juntos para siempre

_Bueno este el prologo de Link: amor inmortal espero les guste la historia, esperare con ansias los review, espero subir pronto el primer episodio_

_gracias y besos_

_Mitsuki Himura_


	2. Por fin te encuentro

**: La leyenda de Zelda es de Shigeru Miyamoto, y gabriel amor inmortal de Mega tv, hago este Fic sin fines de lucro**

**-POV point of view o punto de vista**

**-POVL point of View Link **

**-**

**Capitulo 1**

Por fin te encuentro después de tanto tiempo

En un templo ubicado en las afueras de lo que en la antigüedad fue el castillo de Hyrule hoy un museo, se encuentra un sacerdote que reza a las tres diosas que hoy en dia eran de poca importancia para los Hylianos que igual han olvidado a la familia real de la luna que los protegía de antaño con los héroes del tiempo.

El se levanto al oir extraños ruidos, rezando a la diosa Farore que protegía a Hyrule, mirando la imagen sintió una sombra de lado a lado pasar que le producía escalofríos y pregunto

-¿Quién es?- no oyo respuesta -¿Quién eres?- siguió preguntando pero las respuestas no llegaban para el, la sombra aun se movia de un lado a otro hasta llegar al confesionario

-aquí no hay nada de valor, las diosas necesitan descansar asi que por favor retirese. Dijo el padre tomando un candelabro pero se asomo al confesionario con miedo cuando oyo una voz que le decía con pesar

-Ayudeme padre que he pecado- le decía la voz que en ella se percibía el sentimiento de tristeza de quien la emitia, en una soledad que nada se la quitaba.

-No me he dicho mis penas a las 3 diosas desde hace 400 años, ha pasado mucho desde mi ultima platica con ellas-

El sacerdote de la luz se acerco para sentarse en el confesionario en la silla que estaba acomodada oyendo del otro lado de la pantalla

-Ha pasado mucho desde que mate a otro Hylian-

-si- le contesto el padre tirando de loco al ser que le hablaba –continua-

-me siento solo y las noches son de desesperanza que llena mi soledad andando de la mano con la muerte, no hay luz, ni amor o esperanza-

-Las diosas nos aman a todos-

EL ser que estaba ahí sintió una ira muy grande al oir la frase del sacerdote de la luz

-A mi no me aman- el sujeto salió disparando dejando a Rauru completamente sorprendido llamando para pedir ayuda. Que le busco de un lado para otro viendo la sombra ir de un lado a otro rodeándolo mientras el llamaba por ayuda, hasta que se materializo en un hyliano de 1.75 de estatura vestido con un traje de color negro y corbata, camisa negra, zapatos de vestir con el pelo dorado como el sol sujeto en una cola baja. Tenia los ojos azules como el zafiro pero se veian de hielo la mirada que enfocaban

El sacerdote levanto el medallón del trifuerza que portaba, diciendo la siguiente plegaria aun espantado del ser o hyliano se había materializado frente a el sintiendo un aura oscura

-Diosas de nuestro cielo protejan nos del enemigo- el hyliano le toma el medallón abrazando al sacerdote que cree que va a morir

-No te tengo miedo, las diosas me abrirán el reino sagrado si me ha llegado el momento – cerrando los ojos, pero el ser le replico

-Salveme por favor padre- le suplico el hyliano que tenia una gran tristeza

P O VL

Naci Link adoptando el apellido Alden de un amigo que murió, naci en la casa de la guardia de Hyrule en la época medieval, fui uno de los héroes del tiempo, pero morí con la única mujer que mas he amado. Me la arrancaron de la vida misma, ella era mi guardiana, mi princesa luna, junto con ella en el cementerio de kakariko enterre todo sueño y esperanza de vida mortal otra vez hace 700 años.

Ahora vago bajo el manto nocturno iluminado por la abuela de mi amada esperándola; aun hoy con mi amor eterno con la esperanza de que mi alma pueda encontrarla otra vez. No puedo morir, porque no pasa el tiempo por mi persona, respiro para amarla de nuevo esperando que ella me recuerde para amarnos otra vez, pero no estoy solo los sabios de antayo aun están conmigo pero los encuentro reencarnados ahora solo falta volver a despertalos para que ellos me recuerden y su deber también de proteger la trifuerza del aquel que es el hombre del Desierto

Mientras en un hospital en ciudad Kakariko

Una joven de cabellera oscura dormía junto a una mujer en coma teniendo sueños que eran inquietantes. En un castillo la gente corria despavorida de un hombre de armadura negra que mataba sin piedad hombres, mujeres y niños por igual. En la noche mataba a la gente del castillo cuando la reina Serian sacerdotisa de la luna sosteniendo una espada de luz le decía ante la mirada de una atónita chica

-Yo te maldigo- una y otra vez cuando se le aproximo dejándola atonita

-Espero que ames la vida reina de la luna, porque odiaría matarte, sino la amaras Serian al igual que tu hija Tendria que matarte Serian- pero la reina atónita sintió como el hombre de desierto le clavaba una cimitarra en el estomago. Ella caia con la espada dejando esta de brillar.

La chica despertó dormía junto a una mujer madura que estaba en estado de coma, la chica se tallo los ojos para alejar el sueño cuando vio que la señora le veía, pero volvió a despertar cuando oyo el tono de la canción del tiempo de su celular

-¿Qué pasa Malon- contesto amodorrada tañándose los ojos para alejar el sueño

Del otro lado de la línea le contesto su amiga –Estas bien Endy- pregunto asustada

-Estoy bien ¿que pasa?- le interrogo con un tono de fastidio

-Es que tuve una pesadilla horrible- le explicaba su amiga que esta estudiosa de la antigüedad de Hyrule

-No tengo tiempo de hablar Malon estoy con mi madrina-

-Tengo el presentimiento de que la noche va a estar de perros-

-Malon trabajo en una editorial recuerdas, todas las noches son de perros- le contesto a su amiga medio molesta de que la cuidara en exceso, Endy perdió a sus padres muy joven asi que su abuela, su amiga Malon incluyendo al padre está la acogieron desde joven. Malon paso a convertirse en su hermana mayor por eso se preocupaba en exceso por su amiga sabiendo que ella era algo mas que una simple joven

Endy sujeto el medallón que brillaba en colores siendo una reliquia pasada de generación en generación dentro de la familia de Endy algo mosqueada por la protección de su mejor amiga

-Endy cuidate por favor algo raro pasa, lo siento-

-Si-

-Nos vemos- colgaron ambas el celular y End viendo a su madrina sintiendose confundida con el sueño que tuvo.

-Endy- oyo que la llamaban, volteando vio a su amiga Zelda una enferma auxiliar del Hospital Sheikah, entro en la habitación donde estaba la joven con la señora mayor -¿Qué haces?

-Creo que mi madrina Impa se despertó- le comento, Impa Sheikah era la dueña del Hospital y también madrina de Endy concediéndole la beca que le había ayudado a terminar su carrera de periodismo cuando eran mas jóvenes, Los padres de End tenían una gran amistad con la mujer asi que la nombraron su madrina por si algún dia ellos hiciera falta

-Eso es imposible.- le contesto Zelda – Mi abuela Impa, lleva mas de un mes en coma-

-En serio creo que mi madrina se despertó-

-Estás loca esto es un vegetal- le dijo Zelda señalando a la mujer dormida –No lo creo-

-Me encanta el respeto por tu abuela-dijo desdeñosa Endy, Zelda y Endy se conocían desde niñas pero siempre habían tenido discrepancias porque Impa le tenia gran aprecio a la chica.

En eso entro un amigo de ellas en común, un doctor que había sido compañero en la universidad de End . –Chicas- anuncio mientras

-Mido, hola- Mido era un joven de cabello oscuro y con una figura que hacia a Hugh Jackman se quedara corto

-Ya esta cerrando el hospital para iniciar con las rondas-

-Estan listas-

-Si- respondieron cuando Mido se retiro de la habitación no veía que Zelda estaba sonrojada

-Es muy guapo- suspiro y vio que su amiga la miraba -¿Qué?-

-Nada- pero en su fuero interno pensaba que Zelda nunca dejaría de buscar a su príncipe azul, ella se alejo del cuarto dejando sola a la pelioscura con su madrina –Madrina quien será el hombre con el que sueño que mata a la gente, supongo que mi abuela es la única que lo sabe- dijo viendo a su madrina

Afuera del Templo del tiempo se veía a una mujer misteriosa viendo un mustang de color marron estacionado ahí, mientas Link platicaba con Rauru, esta mujer se escabullía dentro del Templo como si buscara algo y vio la conversación del héroe y el padre.

-Imagenese vivir dia tras dia sin poder morir- Decia Link al padre Rauru sentado en un escalon que conducía a la puerta del tiempo –Apartado de todo ello que siempre se amo, pero sin la calidez de luz de Oberón, condenado a vagar por la noche. Envidio a los mortales, morir es sencillo pero vivir es lo mas difícil- decía lleno de rencor -vivir en el limbo entre la vida y la muerte, no poder reunirte con quien mas amas. ES la única certeza en la vida de todo La ironia de ser inmortal es que caminas de la mano con la muerte de modo eterno y viéndola quitarte todo-

-¿Y tu eres inmortal?-

-Podria morir, pero no como un hyliano normal, no cuento con esa ventaja -

-¿Por qué eres un vampiro?-

Link vacilo en responder la pregunta del padre Rauru de manera en que se le veía que moria por tener un poco de resignación que jamás llegaba.-Si-

-Entonces imagino que algo de ajo o con una estaca en el corazón- los clichés del padre parecían esta haciendo enojar al antiguo héroe del tiempo

-No se burle de mi padre- solto de repente Link con una mirada de ojos dorados que aparecían cuando se enojaba, que hicieron saltar hacia atrás al padre. Link vio a la trifuerza arriba de la puerta del Tiempo tratando de calmarse

-Perdón padre, esto es enfermizo no siempre me controlo-

-Pero si eres un vampiro como puedes entrar aquí, las diosas los aborrecen-

-Creo que es porque fui el héroe del tiempo- dijo –Y porque quiero ser salvado-

-No se como puedo hacerlo- le respondió con sinceridad Rauru

-No puede ayudarme para redimirme. Las diosas perdonan todo no es cierto-

-Si, pero las diosas saben- contesto Rauru pero Link procedió un poco agresivo a explicar lo que paso

-Yo no escogi esto, ese hombre del desierto me maldijo, hace 700 años durante una pelea con el me maldijo y ataco a mi esposa Damiana con mis hijos no nacidos asesinandolos, ellos eran lo único que tenia en el mundo y ahora lo que quiero es encontrar otra vez a Damiana y reunirme con ella pero no puedo morir yo no deseo vivir asi, siendo el héroe del tiempo. Necesito salvar mi alma- suplicaba

Pero de repente sintió un dolor ajeno viendo a un "familiar" de su persona pero el dolor le hacia perder el equilibrio –Me debo ir padre- dijo –pero regresare necesito que me ayude- le dijo Link desapareciendo al abrir las puertas a la oscuridad de la noche donde solo se veía la luz de Titania la abuela de su fallecida princesa

En el hospital Sheikah había mucho movimiento por un emergencia que inquieto a la joven Endy que se encontraba en la habitación de su madrina Impa, cuando vio que corrian a ella vio a la victima reconociendo a su maestra de la carrera, que fue como una madre para ella cuando la propia falleció

-Maestra Saria- dijo Endy mientras seguía a la sala de emergencias a la camilla

El estado de Saria era critico pues entraba de shock una y otra vez pero lo que mas era complicado es cuando, ella se acerco para ver a su maestra, le llamo –Damiana-

-Maestra que dice soy Endymia no soy Damiana-

-Tú eres Damiana-

-Maestra soy Endymia no me reconoce-

Pero no pudo seguir hablando con ella porque un goron se aproximo para darle electrochoques dado que tenia un ataque del corazón, mientras el mustang marron corria a través de la carretera,. Link sintió un dolor en el pecho –Saria no mueras- dijo estacionandose cerca de la entrada del hospital sintiendo la presencia de Saria, pero era seguido por la mujer que observándola mejor tenia el cabello azul platinado, no media mas un 1.60 cm.

En la sala de espera estaba Mido consolando a la alumna de Saria que estaba desesperada, porque su "madre" estaba en la sala de urgencias, End lloraba como si el mundo se fuera acabar por lo que le pasaba a Saria

-Tranquila Mia, la señora Kokiri estará bien-

-Lo se, ella fue como una madre cuando mama murió, ni mi abuela pudo sustituir a mama Gabrielle-

-No se morirá, ya veras que estará bien-

-Bien ire a descansar porque ma Titania me necesita-

Mientras en la habitación de Saria . . .

Zelda entraba en la habitación por orden de Mido para revisar los signos vitales de la enferma, empezó hacerlo cuando alguien entro intempestivamente en el lugar buscando algo con prisa.

Cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento volteo a cerrar la puerta y Link ya estaba dentro, Zelda se asusto hasta que vio al que produjo la ventisca

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- pregunto a Link, quien volteo a verla para responder

-Perdon no quise asustarla vengo a ver a mi madre- le dijo y volteo a ver otra vez a Saria

Zelda se dijo a si misma por lo guapo que era el joven que estaba ahí "este debe ser mi príncipe" sonrojada. Pero Link parecía no hacerle caso cuando ella se aproximo a el para decirle cual era el estado de su "madre" aun teniendo las mejillas sonrosadas

-Sabe si el paciente tiene alergia- le dijo cuando llego Mido para ver a Saria

-Enfermera-

Link y ella voltearon, pero para mala suerte de Zelda el si noto el sonrojo provocado por el apuesto Hyliano que esta ahí asi que le respondió a Mido quien la miraba con ojos de no seas imprudente. Por si decía algo fuera de lugar

-Veia los signos vitales pero no hay ningún cambio- Y se alejo mirando a ambos

Mido se aproximo a Link que para el se veía sospechoso pero tenia un gesto de dolor ante la peliverde platinada

-¿Es usted pariente de la señora Kokiri?-

-Es mi madre- contesto Link

-Encontramos a la señora Kokiri medio inconsciente en su mansión, cuando sufria cerca de un paro cardiaco- Link parecía no escuchar pero estaba atento a lo que el medico le decía, pero el ya estaba casi enterado de lo que su madre padecía

-Lo siento, pero es el corazón de la mujer esta débil y ha dejado de bombear adecuadamente la sangre al resto del cuerpo-

-Cuanto le queda- pregunto Link suponiendo por donde iba el galeno

-Si responde bien al tratamiento que le daremos mejorara

-Pero sino-

-ES difícil decirlo- Link se movio a la ventana como para suspirar y el galeno entendió que deseaba estar solo, asi que no dejándolo continuar, Mido salió de la habitación dejando solos a los parientes

Link se angustio, no era la primera vez que le decían eso en su vida inmortal pero no pudo evitar sentirse solo otra vez como si la vida no lo dejara en paz

-Saria no te puedes morir- dijo cerrando la puerta y aproximándose a la cama de la enferma

Presuroso quito todo monitoreo del cuerpo de saria poniendo sus manos sobre el corazón, le empezó a dar algo de fuerza vital provocando que la luz del hospital empezara a parpadear para darle el impulso necesario, Saria se empezó convulsionar parpadeando una y otra vez haciendo que la fuerza vital de Link entrara en ella, dejandolo cansado. Asi ella despertó con el corazón algo sano.

-Link- le llamo Saria haciendo que Link se parara del sofá, aproximándose a ella

-Saria ¿Cómo te sientes?- le dijo sentándose cerca de la cama

-Damiana- le dijo Saria –La vi, esta aquí-

-Tuviste un sueño, mama, descansa- le dijo Link con pesar que no se podía perder en el alma

-Descansa mama-

-Link no lo entiendes una de mis alumnas esta aquí y ella es Damiana Link-

-Descansa mama, tu corazón aun es débil, fue poco el monto de vida que pude darte con mi poder, teniendo el favor de Titani-

Link se volvió a sentar exhausto en la silla de antes cuando llego

-Link no quiero que juegues a ser Farore con mi persona-

-Te necesito viva Saria, estoy cansado de estar solo necesito que estés fuerte, me niego a verte morir como a ella-

-Tu no lo decides, te acompañe mientras he podido Link ya es hora de que me vaya al reino sagrado, los demás sabios me esperan es tiempo de regresar-

-Saria no quiero quedarme solo- le dijo Link

-Link eso solo las diosas lo deciden-

-No se aplica a mi-le dijo –Tu no te puedes ir, sabes que puedo hacer que te quedes conmigo- le dijo mirándola con los ojos dorados

-Link, eso no sucederá sabes que te tengo que ir al reino sagrado-

-¿Qué hare sin ti?- le pregunto

-Busca a Damiana, ella esta aquí buscala Link- le encomendó SAria –Se feliz con ella Link-

Mientras en la sala de espera Endy oyo un grito cuando vio a los paramédicos que atendían a un chico con herida de bala, la mujer cerca lloraba como si la vida se le fuera en que su novio no viviría otro dia, se vio la sangre y otras cosas pero lo que era peor que era un gerudo ladron estaba ahí.

La policia estaba allí.

Link se sentía inquieto puesto que oia la sangre del paciente moverse lo que le orillo a salir de la recamara de Saria para encontrarse con Endy que acompañaba a una chica pero el no la noto.

Link se movia por el hospital pero cuando vio la sangre de un chico el pobre empezó a quererse mover pero no podía por la sensación, la mujer que iba a buscar a Link le seguía. Pero la seguridad del lugar no le dejo. Pero unos hombres entraron y sacaron armas. Link estaba en un baño tratando de tranquilizar su sed de sangre, se le detonaba viendo el liquido que el escasamente bebia

La chica que estaba con End le costo tranquilizarse, bebía un vaso con té para los nervios que había conseguido gracias a Zelda que estaba en la guaguara total con Mido, pero dos hombres interrumpieron la paz del lugar tomando a las mujeres de rehenes amenazándolas a parte de espantarlas

-No hablen o se mueren- hablaron las gerudos –no se puede decir nada-

-La policía esta afuera asi que no empiecen con tonterías-

-Callate o te disparo ahora-

-Salir de aquí les será difícil- pero recibió un golpe en la mejilla por parte del que la amenazaba

-End no te hagas la heroína que nos van a matar- le grito Zelda que estaba siendo sujetada por otro tipo

No lejos de ahí Link oyo el grito reaccionando de inmediato, los habitos de si mismo como el héroe del tiempo no estaban muertos asi que se aproximo para investigar viendo parte de cómo se desarrollaba la escena

-Cierra la boca-

-Quien te crees que eres?- le amenazo con el arma cuando un brazo le jalo para sacarlo de lugar haciendo que este fuera lanzado lejos, mientras su compañero iba hacia el que se las tomaba de héroe que no era otro que Link.

Arrojo a la gerudo fuera del alcanza mientras empezaba a pelear a mano limpia con el, antiguas enseñanzas de artes marciales con Mikau un Zora que había sido su profesor poco tiempo después de transformarse en vampiro.

Endy le grito cuando el primer agresor tomo su arma –Cuidado-

Link volteo recibiendo los balazos pero que no tenían efecto en el, dejando atónita a la pelioscura, seguía peleando con el agresor a pesar de recibir los balazos, haciendo que los mismos agresores se congelaran el tiempo suficiente para hacer que viniera la policía que detuvo a uno de ellos y vio a Link – ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Si estoy bien- Link empezó a caminar a la salida mas cercana, cuando los policías hacían los arrestos necesarios, pero aun en el rango de vista de la sorprendida periodista.

-Endy estas bien, oímos balazos- le grito Mido cuando llego cerca de ella

-Estoy Mido, pero un poco alterada, esos hombres iban a matarnos- le respondió sin dejar de ver a Link quien iba saliendo

-Casi me matan- le dijo Zelda pero ambos se la tildaron de loca para alejarse e ir a la oficina de Mido para calmar el estado de shock de la joven

Link ya estaba afuera dirigiéndose al mustang sorprendido de lo que había pasado termino alejándose camino a su mustang

Endy le contaba a Mido lo que paso con el hyliano de cabellera rubia, pero aun mas sorprendida de que estas balas no penetrara el cuerpo del joven que le había salvado la vida

-Ese hyliano me salvo la vida, las balas parecían no alcanzarlo-

-Endy estás loca- le dijo Mido pero ella se retiro de la habitación saliendo del hospital.

Endy se alejo buscando a Link para agradecerle, le vio de lejos corriendo lo alcanzo, mientras el otro revisaba que no hubiera problemas en su físico, pero noto la presencia de End atras volteándose, pero para acabar sorprendido por ver a quien creyo perder hacia muchos años aproximándose a ella

-Damiana- le llamo mientras Endy se le quedo viendo embelesada, Endy toco su collar que se desprendió cayendo la piso mientras los dos se agacharon tocándose las manos pero los dos permanecieron mirándose Link tenia los ojos entre azul y dorado en su mirada pero hasta que alguien interrumpió el momento el desaparecio

-Endymia- le grito mido, viendo se interrumpido el momento Link se fue mirando a lo lejos a la pareja que platicaba

-End que pasa, estas sangrando, como crees que puedes salir asi sabiendo el peligro que corres-

Endy ignoro por completo a Mido viendo a la oscuridad de la noche, buscando al hyliano que le salvo pero no le encontró "¿Quién será el? Siento que lo conozco de hace mucho tiempo"

Link se alejo de ahí sorprendido no solo eso había visto a su Damiana otra vez sino que le salvo la vida "Damiana, Endymia estas viva la muerte no pudo con ella ha vuelto para cuidarme otra vez, Damiana"

P O V L

Ha pasado un siglo desde que mate a un hyliano la muerte no pudo conmigo, pero trate de salvar mi alma esperando esta noche seria tan fácil matarte o a cualquiera, pero enterre mis ganas por ello.

Has regresado a mi Damiana. Controlando mi adicción a la sangre por Damiana por Endymia"

Una prostituta se acerco a Link, deseando quitarle la tristeza de su mirada pero el la ignoro caminando –Dami esta viva, ahora te protegeré como no pude hacerlo antes, pero tengo que encontrar al hombre del desierto que nos hizo esto para que no se vuelva a repetir-

Link camino hasta perderse de vista, a la única mujer que amaría como a Damiana seria a Endymia que por fin su esposa había retornado a la vida

Link regreso al templo del tiempo para seguir hablando con el sacerdote contándole todo lo que había pasado mas una reflexión

FIN POVL

-Podria dejar que la felicidad desapareciera de vida cuando por fin he encontrado a la vida, me acostumbre a la oscuridad al tiempo y demás. Ahora la encuentre, Saria tenia razón esta viva. Era ella-

-Pero como es posible-

-No es Damiana, es una nueva guardiana pero es mi Dami, ha renacido como es regla en la familia real de la luna para protección de los héroes del tiempo, yo aun soy uno por eso ella regreso a mi. No lo entiende, las diosas me la devolvieron-

-Que vas a hacer ahora-

-No lo se quiero estar con ella pero no quiero se sea como yo, pero aun asi quiero atarla a mi-

-Le vas a decir quien eres- pero Rauru no recibió respuesta alguna Link se había ido-

Mientras en el Hospital End estaba oyendo a Zelda hablar de Link, y Saria sus sueños guajiros de un principe – Pues ella es la madre de ese caballero que es mi príncipe que salvo tu vida- le dijo Zelda –es su madre gracias suegra le cuidare bien-

-Calmate con tus sueños de príncipes y princesas Zelda que es una madre para mi-

-Le hablo de usted ¿No?- le reprocho zelda –que mas respeto que ese-

-Zelda yo vi como le dieron las balas y no le paso nada-

-Asi como mi abuela te sonreía, te estas enfermando será mejor que no vengas- End se retiro molesta con Zelda

Link estaba en su casa mirando un amanecer en película mientras se hacia una transfusión de sangre pero volteo a ver la foto de Damiana que tenia, recordando cuando quería morir para reunirse con ella, quería descansar por ella. Ahora la había encontrado no quería dejarla ir pero se preguntaba como podría hacerlo. Yendose a dormir en su féretro de metal para saber que se podía hacer para que su amada estuviera con el

En el templo del tiempo Rauru rezaba a las tres diosas para que le dieran la iluminación a Link para que supiera que hacer –Diosas con su infinita misericordia, guien Link Alden si aun tiene una oportunidad para ser feliz, ayúdenlo por favor que no soporta mas su tristeza-

Mientras en una habitación a media iluminación, se encontraba la mujer de cabello azul platino que no habían dejado pasar en el hospital haciendo berrinche al punto de desfallecer

-Link por fin te encontré y tu me ignoras como lo hiciste desde esa vez que te entregue el zafiro zora cuando se supone que debiste casarte conmigo y no con esa tonta de Damiana. Dejare que el la mate para que tu te quedes conmigo como debió ser- rio como maniática – Yo Ruto ex—sabia del agua no permitiré que ella se vuelva a quedar contigo, esa maldita guardiana-

_Bueno a peticion del publico aqui dejo el capitulo dos, la cancion del prologo es "I come alive" de la pelicula Date with an Angel o en español un angel nos visita_

_por favor dejen sus opiniones, cabe aclarar que solo me baso en la trama de Gabriel amor inmortal, de ahi el titulo pero saco elementos de mis historia anterior de ocarina del tiempo_

_bueno besos y gracias por leer_

_Mitsuki Himura_


	3. Te amor pero no se que hacer

Disclaimer: La leyenda de Zelda le pertenece a Shigeru Miyamoto y Nintendo, y Gabriel amor inmortal es de MegaTV tomo los hechos de la novela y tomo la historia de mi fic de ocarina del tiempo, para aquellos que no les gusta el papel que desempeña zelda solo debo añadir que mas adelante tendra un papel trascendental en la historia, y los sabios de aqui son reencarnaciones de los anteriores, las poesias que aparecen aqui "Si no te conociera" y "Mi sueño eres tu" son de Mirialia Paolini o sea yo por pseudonimo gracias

Disfruten el episodio

**Capitulo 2 **

**Te amo pero no se que hacer**

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de la familia Nijian, Malon estaba desayunando cheerios mientras oia música de cumbia, se movia al rirmo mientras endy entraba a la cocina paera comer un poco del pollo de lon-lon chicken que Malon había comprado, pero ahora si se molesto por el volumen de la canción de Malon

-No es un poco temprano para que oigas a semejante volumen-

-No se porque te gusta ese pollo aunque es papa quien fundo la compañía y la maneja no tiene bien sabor frio-

-¿Cómo te gusta?-

-Si me encanta, ¿Cómo te fue?

-A parte de muchos libros, soportar a la princesa de los mil años de estupidez casi me matan en una balacera, para colmo vi un rostro familiar-

-Pero mira como te dejaron Endy-

-Sobrevivi, aunque me salvo la vida una angel de ojos zafiros-

-Un angel, es tiempo de tirar las cartas, para ver si ese angel de ojos zafiro es el buenas-

Endy negó con la cabeza, sabia que a Malon se le caia baba por leer las cartas cual era su pasatiempo favorito, pero en verdad tenia el don de la profecía que pasaba de generación en generación del lado femenino en la familia de Malon desde los tiempos de las hadas Nijianas

-Voy a tirarte las cartas, que significo todo lo que paso-

-Malon, por favor-

-No seas asi Endy-

-TA bueno tirame la cartas-

-Gracias Endy- festejo Malon- Ya veras-

End se retiro de la cocina para tomar un baño mientras recordaba lo que paso la noche anterior, no solo lo que paso con los asaltantes que por poco la matan sino que había visto a la persona con quien venia soñando desde niña. La ducha le cayo bien asi que casi al salir alguie le aproximo la toalla

-Abuela Titania, que noche ya sabras lo que paso supongo, ese hyliano tenia algo en la mirada, su piel es como si lo conociera-End miro su collar recostándose en su cama sintiendo las tiernas caricias de su abuela teniendo una visión donde veía a un chico joven vestido de color verde con camisola, gorro verde y una espada que conocía muy bien, veía como su maestra saria le tomaba la mano y la unia a la de el, ella vestida con un traje de arco iris, pero de pronto se empezó a desquebrajar el lugar para revelar un lugar azul todo. Viendo a un hombre con armadura negra que estaba con una espada diciendo –Estabas aquí siempre estuviste aquí, ahora deberas ser mi esposa- viendo como el hyliano se deshacía mirando llamas

Desperto yendo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno de las tres, después de que desayunaron preparando las cosas para que se empezara la lectura de cartas del Tarot por malon que era un experta en la materia por los poderes que había heredado de su madre que fue una gitana exiliada por casarse con un payo (extranjero o persona no gitana), saco una copa de vino y Malon procedió pidiéndole a End que revolviera las cartas 7 veces, luego empezó a sacar las cartas para dejar que su amiga las leyera mientras sentía la mano de su abuela Titania en la espalda:

Saco primero la torre eso altero a Malon que no veía con buenos ojos la imagen de la carta

-Esto no me gusta –

-¿Por qué? Que significa la carta de la torre-

-la torre significa cambios cambios bruscos sin alternativa, planes que no se realizaran, esta carta representa la mano de dios que es un destino infalible-

Endy saco los enamorados de cabeza – Esto augura que será un amor bastante difícil porque viene de dos vertientes puesto que tiene que ver con el pasado que se volverá a enfocar al futuro-

-Entonces quiere decir que estamos conectados-

-Viene desde tiempo ancestrales pequeña Endy- le dijo su abuela retirándose de la estancia dejando estupefactas a la editora y tarotista dejando claro que la lectura tenia mas fondo del que estaban

Del otro lado de la ciudad Link se acaba de levantar bañándose dejando ver su escultural cuerpo, caderas estrechas, abdomen de lavadero, pectorales marcados, y sus largas piernas poniéndose de nuevo de negro pensando "si Dami esta aquí, eso quiere decir que Ganondorf tambien pero como encontrarlo" Link tenia esa inquietud mientras se aproximaba para trabajar.

En el hospital Sheikah Saria estaba escuchando poesía pero Link empezaba a deseperarse porque su "madre" se estaba muriendo – le leia un poema que era de escrito de su esposa Damiana aun que publicados rara vez se podía ver el libro

Mi sueño eres tu

Te conocí aquella noche que corría peligro pero tú me salvaste del mundo

Como un ángel vengador me salvaste de aquellos que me lastimaron, aunque el destino fue cruel conmigo

Pero yo pensé que eras mi príncipe pero resultaste ante mi vista un problema

Sin embargo aun eras especial en mi vida aun siendo alguien que había visto en mis sueños

Eras mi ángel vengador, mi salvador de mi propia alma, que volaba en la soledad del mundo.

Sin compasión de mi propia vida que sin ti se vuelve vacía mas allá de lo que yo te puedo decir.

Tan vacía que no puedo sobrevivir sin el amor que tu me das.

Saria despertó llamando a Link

-Link veniste para despedirte-

-No mama no he venido hablar de despedidas, saldrás de aquí y volveras a ocuparte del árbol Deku como el quería que lo hiciera la nueva encarnacion de la sabia del bosque

-No Link ya sabes que ahora los sabios me esperan en el reino porque desde que el escapo las cosas se han vuelto algo que es imposible de controlar-

-Por favor Saria no me dejes solo-

-Es algo inevitable y tu los sabes, quiero que vayas y busques a Damiana incluso cuida por favor mis flores de Luna, ellas se abrirán cuando Damiana vuelva a tu vida –

Link se paro de la silla donde se había sentado al regresar esa noche, se dirigió hacia la ventana veía a Titani

-Vi a Damiana-

-Ya ves y tu no me quisiste creer es tu esposa Link ve con ella y se feliz vuelve a ser aquel joven que era risueño amando a la vida junto a su amor eterno-

-No puedo yo soy peligroso, soy un vampiro-

-Link-

-No Saria lo que toco lo destruyo noche la sangre es mi alimento.

Saria le refuto con voz sonora de aquello –No Link me cuidaste, después de que volviera a verte, me diste la alegría de ser hija, madre y hermana para ti por casi 70 años como antes, todos tenemos un destino y es hora de que me una a los sabios nuevamente para poder proteger a Hyrule hasta que el sea destruido nuevamente, y el tuyo es volver a ser el héroe del tiempo, tomar por esposa a tu guardiana otra vez-

-Pero mis hijos no volverán-

-Las diosas sabran el momento en que te los regresen, y para ello el hombre del desierto debe ser destruido para que no haya mas peligro-

-Cuidate Link-

Mientras en la habitación de la nueva sabia de la sombra Endy estaba leyéndole a su madrina una poesía que ella había escrito:

Sino te conociera

Todo el dia y toda la noche no detengo mi pensamiento hacia ti.

Pero no puedo evitar pensar que hubiese sido mi vida sino te hubiera conocido

Hubiera sufrido sin saber que era amarte con todo el corazón de mujer que tengo dentro.

No decirte palabras dulces cuando estamos solos en la intimidad de nuestros corazones.

Solos los dos en el mundo que alguna vez compartimos cuando eran eras de paz y de tranquilidad.

No ver mas ese dulces ojos azules y pacificos que tranquilizan mi mal carácter.

Lo que si puedo decir con seguridad es que te amo y amare al final del tiempo

Cuando Zelda entro disparada a la habitación de su abuela y le empezó a contar a su amiga con los ojos mas soñadores que se podía ver en una joven enamorada

-Ahí esta-

-Esta quien-

-El hijo de tu maestra Saria-

-y eso que, qué este ahí tu príncipe asi que dejame- le dijo protestando pues ya estaba harta de oir hablar del supuesto príncipe de Zelda

Link seguía leyendo poesía en la recamara de su madre sintiendo que la tristeza le embargaba mas que nunca no soportando la tristeza que le rodeaba, cuando se aproximo Endy a escuchar y vio a su angel protector como nunca le había visto triste, se sintió conmovida pero por una razón la poesía que el leia le era muy familiar como si la hubiera escrito ella misma

Mientras en las tierras donde alguna vez fue el dominio y la fuente Zora …

En un edificio medio derruido un hombre se aproximo a una puerta tocando como poseso pues cargaba un paquete, toco hasta que una peliazulplatinado le abrió bostesando como si la hubiera acabado de despertar

-Toma Ruto te dejo la caja que llego a mi puerta-

-Gracias-

-Que no vuelva a ocurrir me dejan tus paquetes y no los recibes tu misma- le dijo un señor que le paso la caja retirándose farfullo de lo que no le gustaba recibir los paquetes de ella pues iba mas de un mes de lo mismo

Dentro del departamente Ruto abrió la caja viendo lo que saco, dentro de este había un medallón con forma de rosa que era un guarda pelo, del cual al abrirlo vio el retrato del héroe del tiempo junto con su antigua guardiana con la diferencia de que ahí tenia el cabello pelirrojo, al verlo ella se enojo pero rio de una manera macabra mirando la odiada imagen de su enemiga

-Tiene ideas macabras ese hombre- dijo – al fin encontre a Link después de tanto después de que casi me matara, cuando intente matar a Damiana cuando estaba embarazada de su dos despreciables bastardos, tengo que exterminar a esa mujer cuando vuelva ver asi el estará complacido y yo me quedare con mi querido Link- rio de manera maniática, pero ahora tendría que luchar mas para poder vencer un amor inmortal

Endy escuchaba la poesía que Link leia volviendo a recordar las cosas que había soñado, pero en un momento Link sintió la presencia de Endy detrás de el y cuando ella soñaba oyo una voz muy conocida pero desconocida a su vez

-Endymia- le llamo Link, ella volteo a ver a su maestras mientras trataba de no hiperventilar ante la voz de ese bello hyliano enfrente

-TE gusta la poesía- ella asintió pues sentía una bola en la garganta

-Conoces a Damiana Nijian-

-No me diste la oportunidad de decirte gracias- le dijo aunque el apellido era de su familia

Link exhalo haciendo que un conocido olor a rosas pasara por las fosas nasales, respondiéndole ante la cuestión –Hubiera sido muy triste si algo te hubiera pasado-

-Vi que te dieron las balas y nada te paso-

-Eso es imposible- dijo tocándose –Como ves estoy bien-

Endy extendió tímidamente la mano, haciendo que Link se la tomara aproximándola a su pecho para que lo tocara comprobando que nada le había pasado

-No tienes nada-

-No soy el héroe del tiempo- le dijo haciendo alegoría a las antiguas leyendas de Hyrule

Link y ella sonrieron hasta que Mido les interrumpió la conversación haciendo que Link volviera con su madre asi como Endy con madrina

Mido se acerco a Link, para hablar de su madre que estaba dormida. Mido entro a la habitación con el siguiéndole

-La Señora Kokiri mostro ayer un leve signo de mejoría, la cual no sabemos que se produjo-

-Ha vuelto su condición que todo esta fuera de sus manos asi que no se preocupe gracias-

Mido salió de la habitación haciendo que el antiguo héroe se molestara, titubeando al acercarse a su madre dormida para ejecutar otra vez el hechizo, ella le detuvo sosteniéndole la mano

-Link recuerda lo que te dije, ya no mas dejame que es hora de irme-

-Mama no quiero estar solo-

Ruto se preparaba con todo para ir por Link y encontrar quien era la nueva guardiana para matarla, ella cazaba a Link después de tanto, sintiendo odio y desprecio por el héroe del tiempo por rechazarla por la guardiana aunque para ella estaban comprometidas

En el templo del tiempo Rauru investigaba todo lo posible para ayudar a Link a erradicar sus pecados investigando mas sobre el Folklore de las leyendas de vampiros, checando antiguos libros que se encontraban en la biblioteca de la parte mas antigua del templo encontrando algo que podía ayudarle no sabia que mas hacer que ponerse a investigar acerca de los de su especia

Endy encontró a Zelda en la habitación de su madrina acomodándole las cobijas

-Endy dejaste sola a tu maestra-

-¿Cómo sigue mi madrina?

-siendo un vegetal aun no despierta después de la caída que sufrió aun sigue en coma-

-Sabes que dicen las demás enfermeras, que mi príncipe es raro solo viene de noche a ver a su madre-

-Saria el trabaja es lo mismo que tu haces ahora, el no puede venir por eso-

-Por mi no hay problema, me gusta este turno para verlo – suspiro volteando a ver a su abuela – Y a ti nana Impa le gusta mi príncipe-

Pero en el momento en que estaba diciendo esto la señora Impa empezó a hiperventilar despertándose –Endymmmmia, Zellllda aquí están – dijo tartamuda

-Madrina que bueno que despertó- dijo End en medio de lagrimas

-Zelda me alegro de que este bien-

Los doctores vinieron a revisar a su madrina asi que les pidieron retirarse

Link estaba mirando a Saria pensativo cuando esta empezó ventilar haciendo que un brillo verde la rodeara, el rápidamente se paro para ayudarla cuando recordó lo que Saria le dijo del destino, enfureciéndole –Ayuda un doctor mi madre se muere- grito Link

Su nueva guardiana al oir el grito acudió desde la sala de espera acompañada por Mido y Zelda que también oyeron la petición de ayuda

Mido empezó a aplicarle los primeros auxilios, mientras Link abrazaba a Endy que lloraba por lo que le pasaba a su "madre" habían logrado estabilizarla –Madre ha sido tu voluntad me queda ella pero sabes que Titania marca mi paso quedate en el reino yo estare aquí con ella con mi Endy-

Link abrazo a Endy consolandila, sus miradas se cruzaron haciéndoles quedarse como si el tiempo no pasara

-No pude ayudarla-

-Tenemos que respetar la decisión de las Diosas-

-Ellas a mi no me escuchan- le dijo con voz lastimosa

-Te veo y nunca pregunto tu nombre- le respondió

-Mi nombre es Link- le respondió retirándose, mientras ella veía a su "madre" irse falleciendo, recordándole el dolor de perder a su madre verdadera y padre Gabrielle y Adam Black que murieran después de haber tenido un accidente automovilístico del cual no salieron bien parados muriendo en el hospital

POVL

Sutil existencia es la vida la única verdad es que nunca se vive, desde que uno llega intenta vivir en ella, aun sabiendo que un dia se va a morir teniendo paz eterna con toda seguridad. Entonces la vida es un deber que tiene y entonces porque tener respeto algo que puede ser quitado con todo el derecho, quien hace la vida preciosa es el amor de nuestras vidas, esa persona que de verdad hace que vivirla valga la pena

FIN POVL

Saria aun seguía pero el resplandor aun seguía rodeándola haciendo que esta empezara a desvanecerse en chispas verdes mientras nadie le veía cuando se oyo su voz diciendo

-Link encuentra a ese maldito y destrúyelo protege a Endymia que es tu Dami, se feliz hijo como siempre desee que lo fueras-

Link soltando una lagrima de sangre se encerro en su féretro teniendo la sensación de la calidez del cuerpo de su nueva guardiana, suspirando un aroma rosas que solo poseía Damiana que era su consuelo mientras sentía a Saria desaparecer para ir al reino sagrado a unirse con los sabios como antes.

Ya en su casa Endy estaba con su abuela platicando quien le oia con toda calma. Ella veía una foto donde un mujer de cabello dorado y ojos verde-dorados cargaba a una bebé siendo abrazada por un hombre sumamente guapo de cuerpo poderoso con una coleta de cabello castaño tirándole a negro ambos altos y vistiendo jeans ellos eran Gabrielle y Adam Black los padres de Endymia

-Abu el se fue dejando a su madre sola- le decía Endy –Mi maestra falleció, sentí el dolor de cuando vi a mama y papa fallecer- le decía acostándose

-Sabes que ellos están siempre contigo e igual ella lo estará-

-Duerme Endy te hace falta, muy pronto sabras toda la verdad- le dio su abuela acariciándole su pelo

La noche siguiente End estaba en la sala de espera cuando le llevaron a su madrina que había sido dada de alta en el hospital. Ella le miro con los ojos ir

-Madrina-

-Ella se va y aun no es mi turno, quien entiende a las diosas-

-Ya sabe madrina que las cosas no son como uno las desea y menos cuando no se les entiende a las diosas-

-Si vayay descanse en su casa yo la visitare el fin de semana para saber como sigue madrina-

-Gracias hija- Impa salió con su hijo empujándole la silla mientras detrás de ellos iba Zelda que se quedo a conversar con su amiga

-Hola End, ahora con tu maestra muerta mi príncipe ya no vendrá-

-Si Zelda-

-Pero de cualquier manera ese Link no es tan bueno desaparece asi cuando su madre muere. Las chicas de la mañana me dijeron que cuando murió ella le llamaron pero no respondia el celular-

-Eso no me importa dejame-

-El no es para ti déjamelo a mi- Al oir esto ella se alejo de su ambiciosa pero soñadora amiga

End se fue molesta con Zelda, por la opinión que ella tenía de Link y quedárselo asi como asi haciendo que ella quisiera verle sabiendo que eso era difícil porque no sabia donde vivía, además de que Link se le hacia ligeramente familiar como si su corazón le reconociera de hace mucho tiempo

Link salió de su féretro, tras darse un baño podía verse su cuerpo bien formado, marcado con abdomen de lavadero, asi como marcado sus musculos (como se ve el Link de Twilight princess cuando pelea sumo con el Sr. Bo) poniéndose su traje y camisa negros. Fue hacia la entrada donde estaba estacionado su Mustang que se llamaba Epona en honor de su ancestral caballo pues este era marron con los asientos blanquinegros como había sido su yegua.

Subido en ella fue al hospital a aquella que ocupaba sus pensamientos, su Dami o mas bien su Endy, la encontró en el pasillo de voluntarios llenando unas formas, tenia unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla para consolarla como ella lo hizo la noche anterior. Endy sintió que la vigilaban, levantando la mirada se encontró con su "hermano" como si dijéramos

-Que haces aquí-

-Vine a despedirme de ti, mi madre hablaba mucho de una alumna que la quería como una madre-

-Asi es mama Gabrielle, mi verdadera madre falleció junto a papa por un accidente de coche ambos murieron en el hospital, yo estaba en la primaria, cuando llegue a la universidad, tu madre me cuido y me quizo como a una hija—

-Lo se-

-Se que no es mi problema, pero porque no apareciste cuando ella murió-

-Sali de viaje y no pude regresar antes- se excuso Link –Ojala hubiera llegado antes aunque la funeraria se encargo de todo-

-Si Link gracias-

-Bueno tengo que irme me gusto conocerte Endymia-

- Igual espero verte otra vez, y hablar contigo de cómo era mi maestra-

Link salió de ahí dirigiéndose al Templo del tiempo, necesitaba hablar con el padre Rauru para saber que hacer en este caso aunque sabia que no le traería nada de tranquilidad porque solo su Endy lo haría

-Esta mañana falleció mi madre-

-Que las tres diosas la tengan en su reino-

-Ya no puedo con esta ella era mi madre, la adopte cuando era bebe la vi crecer en todo su esplendor ahora ella muerta quisiera morir pero ahora viviré por Endymia no quiero dañarla-

-No tengo palabras, para ello reza-

-No se si sea suficiente, para sacarme esto de encima ya sabe que este dolor no se quita con facilidad-

-Link es tan solo un consuelo para que ella este tranquila- Link se alejo de Rauru

-Si, y ahora con Endymia ya no tengo mas pena quiero vivir para estar con ella si pudiera- decía con una mirada que hacia siglos no tenia una soñadora y no solo eso sino que por primera vez en años sonreía como cuando era el héroe del tiempo, salió de ahí para dirigirse a recoger las "cenizas de Saria".

Link en la funeraria recibia, las cenizas de su madre y las pertenecías de ella donde encontró el colgante que el le regalara de niña, una hoja del árbol deku cristalizada con recina, asi que se lo puso.

Mientras en la editorial Casa Goron, Endy estaba pensando en su angel cuando se oyo la cancion del tiempo en su cel, abriéndolo para contestar vio que era Malon empezaron a platicar acerca de lo vivido y ella le dijo de Link – El es misterioso pero aun asi me siento atraída, en un momento pide ayuda, a veces parece que se esconde detrás de algo-

-Tu tranquila el es para ti-

-No sé, dudo de ello Malon-

-Tu solo haz lo que tu corazón te dicte-

Link estaba en su cuarto en la casa, con la habitación de Saria viendo su foto y recordó cuando le vio la vez en que salió del bosque para no regresar, sino casado con su guardiana desde niños y ahora como una bebe de pelo verde abandonada en su puerta

-Saria viviré y tratare de acercarme a Endymia para que me recuerde, asi como a su deber aun tenemos que volver a pelear contra ese hombre que nos hizo esto-

Ruto volvia de un lugar entrando a su casa con otra cosa una carta que decía asi.

Ruto es hora la princesa arco iris ha reencarnado y tu deber es encontrarla, eliminarla para que no vuelva a proteger al héroe asi que ten cuidado en esto que no te volveré a ayudar

Tu sabes quien soy, nos veremos dentro de poco

Saludos del desierto Gerudo

POVL

Me acostumbre a solo sin la luz, a batallar contra mi instinto de sangre, pero ahora cuando creía que todo estaba perdido encuentro que la vida me devuelve a Damiana mi Endymia como si la muerte no me la hubiera arrebatado aun cuando el la mato, aun sin nuestros hijos, ahora debo hacer que aprenda su destino y me ayude a derrotar a Ganondorf quien nos arruino la oportunidad de ser felices. ¿Sera que no solo ella por sangre, sino que nuestro amor es inmortal?

Endymia quiero tenerte conmigo pero aun no es tiempo de que me recuerdes aunque estar conmigo significa peligro te amo, como salvarnos de esto Endy

FIN POVL

En la editorial, Ruto entro mientras se veía a Endy acomodar libros de una repisa a otra cuando de repente sintió que la jalaban atacándola, ella grito pero nadie la escucho excepto que Link sintió el peligro dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a ella

¿Lograra salvarla en tiempo?

**como veran ando lenta en esto pues estoy trabajando y ya no puedo escribir mas rapido, a la lectora que me dejo un review de esta historia seguire escribiendo para ti gracias por leerlo, a ti que te gusta seguire escribiendo para ti, mas adelante el poder de guardiana despertara en Endy en el siguiente episodio, y por ultimo puede que eres fic sea marysue pero mi nombre verdadero es taboo en mi persona por eso uso Mitsuki Himura asi que no se fijen Endymia deriva de Endymion personaje de la mitologia griega, vean en wikipedia el mito de Selene y Endymion para mayor informacion**

**besos **

_Himura Mitsuki_


	4. edicion de fics y aviso

A todos los lectores de Link amor inmortal he de aclarar algunas cosas.

No se ha actualizado por falta de tiempo, y que está siendo editado con nombres y esas cosas.

Saque algunos elementos de una novela llamada igual solo que Gabriel, la historia esta siendo cambiada de la trama de Gabriel amor inmortal

Cierto que Ruto acepto que Link no la ama y tomo su lugar como sabia pero me imagine como hubiera sido sino hubiera estado convencida asi que tome el vacio que hubiera dejado en su corazón y un odio a mi personaje porque de verdad estaba enamorada de Link, pero no es cazadora de vampiros en una sabia caída, esto tomando el concepto de ángel caído, es decir fue una buena persona que se volvió mala por perder a su amor no correspondido

No es muy marysue, tal vez a mí me gusta Link, pero es un escritor el que me trae de cabeza por él mi apellido artístico es Paolini, los que lean Eragon se darán cuenta.

Tengo que sacar de contexto algunos personajes para que se apeguen a mi historia solo que olvide decir que es out of character o en este caso distinto a su forma de ser.

La Familia real de la luna no reina Hyrule segun mi otra version de ocarina of time ella era aliada de la familia Real de Hyrule, quienes dentro de mi historia, están extintas solo quedan algunos descendientes como Zelda que solo interpreta el papel de tonta porque es un disfraz y si nunca le faltaría el respeto a Impa pero es solo un papel interpretado

Si, Sailor Moon me inspiro para incluir el hecho de la familia de la luna porque soy fan de hueso colorado de la serie, y el nombre es el que me encantaría llevar yo en honor a Darién a quien veo como Papá porque el mío de verás que es un idiota, pero la protagonista de mi historia pronto cambiara de nombre.

En esta historia Zelda también es otra sabia solo que aun no despierta porque la mayoría son reencarnaciones de los anteriores sabios, impa sabe cuando es el momento indicado para despertar la memoria de su nieta, en esta historia, Zelda es como una nieta actual que no respeta a su abuela en nuestra epoca, no como mi personaje que fue criada por ella, como es mi caso porque mis padres ambos trabajaban y mi abuelita fue quien me cuido.

Gracias a Casuelita de azúcar por señalar los agujeros en la historia pero todos estos serán cubiertos a medida de que avance la historia así que algunos de los hechos seran explicados o cambiados cuando se edite la historia, mientras gracias por dejarme un review y vuelvo a repetir, sé que hay fans Zelda/Link como pareja pero esto es solo una historia. De cualquier manera ella se termina quedando como la princesa del corazón de Link, así que en mi opinion no es justo lanzar tomates, sólo es algo que algunas fans nos gustaría que ocurriera, además también ocarina del tiempo está siendo editada igual, debido a que me estoy titulando no tengo mucho tiempo para trasladar mi texto de cuaderno a la compu así que esto tardara un rato para poderla continuar.

A los que no les guste la modificación hecha a sus personajes, están en su derecho de decir que no les gusta, pero que no podemos hacer adaptaciones por derechos de autor no es justo, de entrada todos los que escribimos en esta página estaríamos demandados por utilizar los personajes sin permiso, aunque digamos a quien pertenecen, así que no se azoten, es decir, no exageren porque estan violando la libertad de expresión a mi perspectiva todos tenemos derecho a escribir lo que queramos, por ejemplo mi historia de la princesa y el highlander es de mi imaginacion y solo la adapte a los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, por la dificultad que pasa kenshin para estar con kaoru asi que dije porque no ver eso mismo con mi historia.

Con esto no estoy diciendo que no pueden criticarme, estan en toda su libertad de hacerlo porque son sus opiniones y puntos de vista, pero todos somos libres de escribir como queramos

Por los que alaban este tipo de historias me quito el sombrero diciendo: GRACIAS POR LEERNOS A QUIENES HACEMOS ESTE TIPO DE TRABAJO.

Atentamente

Mirialia Paolini


End file.
